1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic relay and more particularly to a polarized electromagnetic miniature relay.
2. Prior Art
Polarized electromagnetic relays have been proposed in which a rod-shaped armature is arranged axially inside an energization coil, such armature having a free end projecting into the space between two oppositely magnetically polarized shoes. The shoes are magnetically coupled with two nonhomonymous poles of a quadripole permanent magnet. The other two poles of the permanent magnet are magnetically coupled with one another via a flux plate which is magnetically coupled to a bearing region of the armature. A relay of this type is described in German OS No. 31 32 239 and German OS No. 31 32 244. As proposed, the supported end of the armature is anchored in an insulating carrier which is rotatably mounted in extensions of the coil member by means of bearing members. The flux plate is separated from the armature by an air gap, so as not to introduce friction which would impede the armature from moving. This air gap prevents the magnetic circuit and the excitation circuit from being completely closed, with the result that a relatively large excitation power is required, and a relatively low contact force is supplied on actuation. In addition, the bearing arrangement between the insulating carrier of the armature and the coil member necessitates a relatively complicated mechanical arrangement.
It is therefore desirable to provide a relay in which the magnetic circuit is closed, and the mechanical bearing arrangement for the armature is simplified.